


Upsetting Your Status Quo

by realpoutydadsurvives (collettephinz)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Loose Canon, M/M, Monster porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, just straight monster smut, licker porn, spit roasting?, suck cock while getting plowed that's what i think it is, tongue DP, uh, uuhhhhh, wowee look at these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/realpoutydadsurvives
Summary: “Jesus christ,” Leon choked out, knowingexactlywhat Buddy meant even as the claw of the Licker behind him trailed up the inner lining of Leon’s jeans, a push of bone that had Leon’s instincts lighting up, instinct warring with anticipation as Buddy stared into Leon, gauging Leon’s reaction to the touch of the infected creature. And by all rights, Leon probably should be freaking the hell out, but he’d fought these things for his entire adult life and Leon knew the touch of a monster better than any other human and he’d be fucking lying if he hadn’t had an awful dream or two that left him ridden with sickness and guilt andarousaland if Buddy was really offering what Leon thought he was, he’d be stupid to turn down the only safe opportunity he’d ever have to find out whatitwould be like.





	Upsetting Your Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rnachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnachine/gifts).



> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> look man the only reason this isn't anon is cause it has #feelings involved

The thundering footsteps retreated, letting Leon know they had a few moments of relief, however bare they would be. Further inside the small welcome area Leon had found for them to hide out in, Buddy groaned softly in agony, a ragged cough tampered down in an effort to keep quiet. The T-11 and T-12 Tyrants were out there somewhere, patrolling menacingly for them, acting like a bunch of assholes, never giving them a moment’s rest. Leon was used to going for days in B.O.W. territory, he could handle a lot longer under worse conditions, but—

There was another convulsion from behind him. Leon was intimately familiar with the pain Buddy was experiencing, having suffered the same side effects himself back in Spain. Even when Buddy had been actively trying to kill him, Leon wouldn’t have wished this pain on him. And now that they were allies? It only made Leon feel worse.

“We’ve got a couple minutes,” Leon said as he left the windows, satisfied they wouldn’t be found out any time soon. The T-11 had gone in the opposite direction. Leon hoped Svetlana was having a bad hair day before her shitty press conference that Leon knew was meant to be broadcasted today. What a monster of a woman. 

“Rest,” Leon ordered once he could actually see Buddy and the way he was slumped across an oak credenza that had informational pamphlets on a dock at the corner. Buddy was holding onto the edge, his breath coming in pants, a smatter of blood in the corner of his mouth. Leon steeled his jaw and grabbed a plush chair that was beside a Shtender displaying light reading on the history of the capitol. He pushed the chair in Buddy’s direction. When the man just stared back, Leon rolled his eyes and grabbed Buddy by the shoulder, yanking him into the chair. The weakened man barely put up a fight. 

While Buddy bent over and struggled to smother the next fit, Leon looked around for anything he could use. He was dangerously low on ammo and it was starting to look like he’d have to face down two mutated Tyrants with a fucking combat knife. But all he found in this place was a headache. Who the fuck thought cream colored paneling matched Crayola green carpeting? 

“You.”

Buddy’s graveling voice at Leon looking away from his interior decorating complaints to give the man his full attention. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the freedom fighter— the Plaga was deep in Buddy’s nervous system at this point and Ada fucking Wong had blown the only known Plaga-curing device to smithereens eight years ago— but he knew he wasn’t going to give up on the man. Leon wanted at least one innocent life to walk away from this; even if Buddy wasn’t entirely innocent.

“What?” Leon asked, watching the man stare up at him with eyes that were flaring red. “You gonna lose it on me, Sasha?”

The man sneered. “Don’t call me that.”

“Then what? Alexander Kozachenko? Sorry, that’s a bit of a mouthful, even for me.”

“Why?”

Leon paused, knowing he’d already been asked this question. Still— “You really don’t think I just hate being lonely?”

“You came into this country alone,” Buddy told him, which was a fair point. “You will leave alone. Why save me when I am _infected?_ ” He spat the last word like it was a slur and Leon honestly could agree with the sentiment. 

“I like,” Leon said slowly, repeating himself. “The company.”

“Bullshit.”

Fair enough. “You don’t want a sob story, do you?”

The look on Buddy’s face was the epitome of frustration. “I tried to kill you,” Buddy pointed out, and yeah, he had Leon there. “Multiple times. I threw those creatures at you, left you in a toppling church, punched you. I have done nothing to earn your compassion. Why…” Buddy trailed off, shaking his head, the annoyance falling away into some sort of— The man looked _lost_ and Leon’s throat constricted at the sight even as he told himself it didn’t matter. “Just— why?”

Leon had to choose his words carefully. “There’s a lot of bad shit out there and bad people who do it.” Buddy watched Leon carefully as Leon stood in front of the chair the man was collapsed in. Leon went down on a knee in front and looked up at Buddy, partially wanting to rest and also because he wanted Buddy to know he was being as honest as he possibly could in this moment. “Sometimes good people get mixed up in the bad because everything is just awful and it’s no one’s fault. I know you hurt me. I know you did some messed up shit. And I know you’re infected. But once upon a time? You were just a school teacher in love with his wife and trying to make the world a better place, one child at a time.” 

He paused, letting Buddy digest his words. “I can’t do that,” he confessed quietly once he saw the red bleeding away from Buddy’s irises. “I’m a soldier. A fighter. I can’t settle down and teach kids their ABCs and why morality is more than just a word. I can save the world but I can’t guarantee the future. By saving you, I’m hoping you can go back to what you did before this— teaching. I hope you can get back into the classroom and make sure that no child of yours ever rises up and becomes what Svetlana is now. I’m fighting to ensure a future for the kids you’re going to keep sane. And then… Well, maybe we can make sure that what happened here never happens anywhere else ever again.”

Buddy was silent. Leon sat back on his haunches, wondering if he’d said something wrong. He smirked, a little unnerved by the way Buddy was watching him. “What?” Leon asked, needing someone to break the tense air between them. “Give me a break— you said it yourself, I go in alone and come out alone. I’m not good with the speeches.”

Something shuttered in Buddy’s eyes. Then the man was leaning forward, a handing fisting and pulling at Leon’s hair to hold him still as Buddy smashed their mouths together. The rebel tasted like blood and adrenaline and Leon—

“Oh fuck,” he moaned before meeting the ferocious plunge of Buddy’s tongue into his mouth, knowing it was useless to deny the attraction that he’d felt since his eyes had landed on this man. There was nothing more arresting to Leon than stone cold determination and bravery, that hard set in Buddy’s eyes since the moment they met being an absolute turn on for him. Their teeth clacked together as Buddy shoved into Leon, dominating the kiss and yanking Leon’s head back by his hair. The tug forced an embarrassing noise from Leon’s throat and he shuddered as Buddy reached—

“Wait, stop,” Leon gasped, grabbing Buddy’s wandering hand to keep him from undoing the straps of his vest. “Jesus christ, not here.” An unhappy growl curled from Buddy’s mouth into Leon and he shuddered hard, but had to insist. “You’re fucking infected, you idiot, _you’re sick._ ” When Buddy pulled back just enough for Leon to see the stubborn refusal in his gaze, Leon compromised: “Later.”

“There might not be a later,” Buddy replied, his accent low and sending a thrill down Leon’s spine. And the man had a point, but—

“I’m trying to practice a little more positivity,” Leon quipped. 

Buddy scowled. “Your positivity is stupid and your entire country full of idiots.”

Well. “You’re injured,” Leon said.

“I’m dying,” Buddy argued. “There is no later.”

“Over my dead body.”

“It will be my dead body, you fucking dumbass.”

Leon scowled and tried to pull his hair from Buddy’s grip, but for a supposedly dying man, he had a lot of strength left in him. “I’m not sending you to an early grave just because you got an itch you can’t scratch on your own. You’re not getting a piece of me until you’re off of death’s door.”

He’d hoped that would provide some sort incentive, some way of making Buddy use that stubbornness to survive this and the Plaga, but he had a feeling it didn’t work when Buddy’s eyes bled red and a smug look pulled at his lips. “What are you—”

The skittering of claws on the ceiling was familiar, as was the tongue around his wrist, the hot breath of a monster against the back of his neck all adding up to blatant fucking _fear_ , Leon’s eyes going wide with panic as the second tongue of a Licker wrapped around his other wrist and both his arms were pulled back, restraining him. Buddy smiled down at Leon with those monster-red eyes and Leon felt like his neck could snap from the whiplash of being kissed and then betrayed, Judas in the gardens, Buddy was going to—

Kiss him again, those gentle hands with new callouses for the gun he’d only just picked up catching on the scruff along Leon’s jaw, tilting his head back with care, a sharp contrast to how he’d made Leon submit before. Leon couldn’t relax into the kiss, though, hyperaware of the clawed hand that took him by the calve and pulled his knees apart, another Licker coming around into Leon’s peripheral line of sight, the tongue tightening, saliva oozing down Leon’s sleeve. “Buddy,” he gasped into the man’s mouth, hating how his voice shook. “What are you—”

“Hush,” Buddy soothed, his hand running down Leon’s cheek, the kiss becoming soft, almost chaste, the red eyes looking into Leon with nothing but— god, affection? Tenderness? Passion, maybe, Buddy gave at least some kind of a shit about Leon, but the monsters at Leon’s back—

“You said I cannot touch you,” Buddy murmured into Leon. “That I cannot have— what was it? A piece of you?” Buddy grinned, feral and electrifying and sending Leon’s heart into palpitations as he finally caught on to what Buddy was saying. “You think I’ll live, I think I’ll die. If I cannot have you as I want, I can at least bring you pleasure in some other way.”

“Jesus christ,” Leon choked out, knowing _exactly_ what Buddy meant even as the claw of the Licker behind him trailed up the inner lining of Leon’s jeans, a push of bone that had Leon’s instincts lighting up, instinct warring with anticipation as Buddy stared into Leon, gauging Leon’s reaction to the touch of the infected creature. And by all rights, Leon probably should be freaking the hell out, but he’d fought these things for his entire adult life and Leon knew the touch of a monster better than any other human and he’d be fucking lying if he hadn’t had an awful dream or two that left him ridden with sickness and guilt and _arousal_ and if Buddy was really offering what Leon thought he was, he’d be stupid to turn down the only safe opportunity he’d ever have to find out what _it_ would be like.

Leon took in a trembling breath and looked up at Buddy, wetting his lips and saying, “Do it— please.”

Something flashed across Buddy’s face that Leon couldn’t read before the man was surging forward and kissing Leon again, the hunger back, familiar and easy for Leon to meet. The gentleness of before was foreign to Leon, he didn’t know how to be normal, but this? The clash of wills and strength and adrenaline? Leon knew this better than he knew himself. 

Buddy took Leon’s wrists from the Lickers and brought them to the sides of the chairs, making Leon lean forward onto his knees, holding himself up on Buddy’s seat. Buddy bent low to keep their mouths connected as Leon’s spine arched and the Lickers began to pull at Leon’s belt with expert tugs of their tongues, surprisingly nimble. There was the tear of velcro being undone and Leon’s combat vest was pulled from over his head by Buddy’s grasping hands, the kiss breaking for only a second, and then those hands were on Leon’s chest, pulling at the zipper of his jacket, slipping beneath the article to push down Leon’s shoulders and back and spine, blunt nails digging into the skin. 

Leon whined his need into Buddy’s mouth and then gasped in shock as his jeans and boxers were suddenly yanked down his legs, pooling at his knees, his bare ass exposed. The touch of a wet tongue followed and Leon jumped, which made Buddy laugh, a low chuckle that had Leon’s slowly-hardening cock pulse to full mast in seconds, so fast that Leon felt dizzy. The saliva left behind was cold and Leon couldn’t get it past his instincts that he was supposed to kill these things or be killed. 

“You’re loud,” Buddy whispered, their traded kisses becoming overwhelmed by Leon’s inability to keep up, his attention torn between the man in front of him and the monsters behind. “Such a wonder— silent in a fight, yet loud as a slut in a bed.” Leon shuddered at the word and Buddy chuckled again. “Hold on,” Buddy ordered. “ _Slushay menya._ Hold fast.” Buddy’s grip on his wrists brought Leon further into his lap, Leon’s elbows on the front of the seat of the chair and his hands gripping the back support, Leon’s face in Buddy’s stomach. Buddy released his wrist and cradled the back of Leon’s head in his strong hands, gentle Russian gracing Leon’s ears as—

As a tongue slid between the cheeks of Leon’s ass, pressing against the furled muscles that Leon had never let anyone touch before, wiggling insistently and then—

Leon choked on his own air as the spit-slick tongue pushed inside and twisted, reaching deep into Leon’s body, deeper than any finger or cock could get. Leon’s thighs trembled as the Licker began a gradual pace, letting Leon adjust, less animal and more of Buddy fucking Leon through this creature. Leon’s hands moved from the chair to Buddy’s waist, clinging to the other man, struggling to understand how it felt to have a tongue longer than forearm twisting deep inside of him, trembling and contorting until it pressed against a spot inside of Leon that had him shouting, the sound muffled by Buddy’s stomach. 

Buddy laughed again, the sound rumbling through him and into Leon as he stroked Leon’s hair. Leon wondered how he looked as he spread his legs as wide as he could get them, restricted by the jeans at his ankles, pushing back into that tongue like the slut Buddy had accused him of being. The tongue was moving faster now, jabbing thrusts that stole Leon’s breath. His cock was aching and _dripping_ between his legs, bobbing restlessly with each thrust as Leon’s body was pushed forward by the strength in the appendage. 

“You took that well,” Buddy praised, the compliment sending Leon’s heart raising, grateful his face was hidden from sight, knowing he couldn’t control the faces he made as he was pulled apart like this. The mixture of fear and instinct and _alien_ had Leon so close already. Those hands in his hair dug into his scalp and Buddy’s hips rolled forward, Leon only becoming aware that Buddy was hard now that the bulge in the front of the mans’ face was pressing insistently into his chin. “Let’s see how you take another.”

Clawed hands suddenly took Leon by the hips, holding him still. Leon tensed, then cried out brokenly as a second tongue wormed its way inside along the other, stretched wider than Leon thought he could for being a virgin. He whimpered into Buddy’s stomach, hands spasming from where they were desperately holding on. The second tongue hit the opposite rhythm of the other— every thrust in had the other pulling out, and as it pushed back in, the other left. Leon’s body couldn’t take it, the thrusts happening too fast for him to handle, his prostate hammered by these monsters, a constant wave of overwhelming pleasure that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head and—

Leon came, smothering his wanton cry on Buddy’s clothed cock, hips jerking uselessly in the air as the tongues continued their assault and he was forced to take it, the sensations too much as his orgasm washed over him relentlessly. And even when it finally ended, when Leon’s cock was spent and his cum stained the floor, the tongues didn’t stop. “Sasha,” Leon gasped, shaking, ready to beg. “I-I can’t—”

Buddy yanked Leon back by his hair and reached down between them, undoing the fly and pulling his cock from the confines of his slacks. Even for how Leon felt frayed at the edges and out of his mind, thoughts white static with the pleasure still torturing him, his mouth watered as he took in the sight of Buddy’s cock, red and swollen with desire, the tip leaking precum, the shaft twitching. Leon was close enough to feel the heat radiate from Buddy’s cock and he _wanted._

Buddy only had to tug at Leon’s hair once for him to fall forward, taking Buddy’s erection in his mouth and sinking, relaxing his throat and swallowing the man down to the base. Leon had never been fucked, but he’d sucked cock more times than he’d care to admit, and after years dealing with the disgusting world of B.O.W.s, his gag reflex was nonexistent. Through the haze of the torturous pleasure, Leon heard Buddy let out a garbled noise of shock and surprise, obviously not having expected Leon to take him all the way. A small moment of satisfaction was all Leon allowed himself before setting to work, knowing what he was good at, lathing his tongue along the shaft and working his throat around the head, feeling Buddy’s body stutter and fight to keep still even when Leon wanted it, _needed it,_ even, Leon—

The tongues curled and arched and flexed inside of him and Leon choked on the cock around his throat as his eyes slipped into the back of his head, ecstasy driving him into momentary insanity as he writhed, losing himself to the bruising pressure against his throbbing prostate, his cock jumping between his legs despite how he’d just came. The tongues fucked him faster, somehow wider like they’d twisted themselves together, claws holding Leon’s body steady to be used, the thrusts pushing Leon down on Buddy’s cock and he just— took it, loved it, let himself have it and let go, let someone else take control and just focus on how fucking _good_ it felt, the unending bliss, the barrage of sensation, the overwhelming bliss of being fucked and the way Buddy’s cock was shoved down his throat, the euphoria of being _used_ —

Buddy’s hands suddenly pulled Leon off his cock and the tongues left Leon’s body. He almost wailed at the loss, feverishly out of his mind, his own cock hard and aching again, needing relief. He pawed uselessly at Buddy’s thighs, looking up into the man’s red eyes with a yearning lust, his jaw hanging open, lips dripping with spit and Buddy’s precum. Buddy’s cock bobbed deliciously against Leon’s cheek and he turned his head to take the man back in his mouth, but Buddy’s grip held him fast. Leon whimpered pathetically and Buddy cursed. 

_“Uspokoysya,”_ Buddy whispered, splaying a hand down Leon’s back again and cupping Leon’s cheek. _“Uspokoysya, ty prinadlezhish' mne.”_ Leon had no fucking idea what he was saying and it frustrated him. He turned his head again, lips seeking out that cock, but the tongues came back, _thank god, the tongues came back_ , wrapping around Leon’s waist and lifting him from the ground like a toddler lifting a toy. The Lickers brought Leon up and Buddy took Leon by the thighs, maneuvering Leon into his lap, Leon’s knees on either side of Buddy’s hips, his feet hooked over the seat, Buddy slouching down so—

The tongues could keep their tight grip on Leon’s waist and lower him onto Buddy’s cock, the blunt head penetrating Leon differently than the tongues, the stretch feeling like more, the solid girth not giving way to Leon’s body like the tongues had, but forcing Leon’s body to give to _him_ and Leon’s head dropped back as he was manhandled onto Buddy like a sex toy. The fucking _sounds_ leaving him were almost inhuman, a distant part of his instincts terrified the Tyrants would hear him and the way he moaned like a whore as Buddy’s hips snapped up, driving his erection all the way inside, the way open and ready from the Lickers before. 

_“Velikolepnyy,”_ Buddy murmured, hands coming up to grasp Leon’s face and brush the hair from his eyes. Leon was limp in his grip, barely able to keep himself up as the cockhead _dragged_ across his swollen prostate, his moans and cries falling into useless hiccups and sobs as the Lickers bounced Leon in Buddy’s lap, his whole body slumping uselessly forward as he shook and wept and begged in broken English, wrecked and mad with lust, deranged in his need to cum. Buddy groaned raggedly in his ear and—

“Your name,” Buddy suddenly gasped, his nails dinging crescent moons into Leon’s pale thighs, holding onto Leon just as desperately as Leon clung to him. “ _Vashe imya,_ your name, _khotet’._ ”

Leon struggled to gather his few surviving brain cells, forcing his head up, lips pressed to the curved of Buddy’s ear as he fought for breath and choked out, “Leon.”

Buddy trembled beneath him and his hips hitched forward again, the nails nearly breaking the skin as he gasped, _”Leon,”_ and came inside of him. Leon keened softly as his oversensitive insides barely registered the flush of Buddy’s cum inside of him, but he didn’t miss the hand with fresh callouses grabbing his hard on and stroking him with such a firm and _familiar_ grip that Leon couldn’t tamper down the honest _scream_ that tore itself from his throat as he came a second time, every muscle in his body seizing so intensely that he felt like he was dying. His vision went white and gold, his own existence washing away in the aftermath of the earth shattering orgasm, the only thing keeping him up being the wet tongues around his waist and Buddy’s arms wrapped around his ribs.

He sat there a long moment, breathing deeply and slowly, coming back to himself in gentle pieces, a hand carding through his hair doing wonders for his shattered mind. Lips pressed themselves to his temples and a Licker’s tongue slithered up the front of Leon’s shirt, caressing his chest, his skin above his heart. For a split second, a wave of affection slammed into Leon, and he slipped his own weak arm under his clothes to grasp and caress the tongue, feeling the appendage curl around his fingers like a parent grasping the fingers of an infant. 

_“Legko legko,”_ Buddy breathed into his skin. “Come back to me.”

Leon laughed wetly, feeling absurdly domesticated in this moment, even though he knew there was still a fight to survive. “Gotta say,” Leon barely got out. “Never thought I’d lose my virginity at thirty-five and to a fucking B.O.W..” 

Buddy’s answering chuckle shook Leon’s chest and Leon’s lips curled with a tired grin. He lifted his head from Buddy’s shoulder with effort and steadied himself as best as he could, holding to the Licker still had a grip around his waist for balance. Then Leon dipped his head and kissed the freedom fighter, their tongues dancing lazily, sinking into one another with ease.

Then the ground began to shake, lumbering footsteps approaching, still far off but too close regardless. Leon’s blood ran cold as Buddy pulled from the kiss and looked to the two Lickers, the only ones left alive. Leon knew it was stupid, knew the Lickers were monsters just like all the others, knew they should mean nothing to him, but—

The tongue still curled around Leon’s hand above his heart eased away and the two Lickers crawled for the ceiling again, heading back out however they’d come in. “They’ll buy us time,” Buddy said gruffly as he reached for the bottom of Leon’s jeans and started to yank them back up after having tucked himself back into his own pants. Leon felt disgusting, covered in cum and monster spit and sweat and blood, and wished he could just have a god damn break. “We have to—”

Buddy was cut off by a horrible convulsion, red splattering from his throat and flecking Leon’s face, Buddy’s blood staining Leon’s lips. Leon couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing Buddy one last time as the convulsion ravaged Buddy’s lungs, tasting the death rattle and how little time they had left, embracing the morbidity. Then he pulled himself away and gingerly pried himself out of Buddy’s lap, doing up his belt and reaching for his vest and gun. Buddy hung forward in the chair, sounding like he was dying. 

Leon slung the nearly-empty AKMSU over his shoulder and bent low to offer Buddy his shoulder, which the man took without complaint. There was a harrowing shriek from outside and Leon shut his eyes for a moment, then flinched when there was a second howl of pain, both of the two surviving Lickers gone for good. 

“C’mon,” he told Buddy, hoisting the man up and heading for the door, into the setting sun. “I’m not giving up on you.”


End file.
